Liquid laundry detergent compositions comprise perfume materials and cleaning technologies. Preferably in order to provide both immediate and long term scent benefits on fabrics liquid detergent compositions comprise a mixture of encapsulated perfumes and free perfumes. To provide the preferred scent often the free perfumes comprise aldehydic and/or ketone perfume raw materials. Encapsulated perfumes preferably comprise a higher percentage of perfume raw materials with log P>3.0 to ensure leakage of the perfume out of the capsules is minimized.
However, in such liquid detergent compositions there is a tendency for the liquid detergent composition to discolour and/or for the encapsulates to leak the internal contents. This can negatively impact the consumer experience both from an aesthetic point of view and performance point of view, especially long lasting scent performance.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a liquid laundry detergent composition that comprises aldehydic and/or ketone materials, core/shell encapsulates and which exhibits reduced discolouration and leakage from said encapsulates. It is also preferable to provide a liquid laundry detergent composition that comprises aldehydic and/or ketone materials, core/shell encapsulates and which exhibits reduced discolouration and leakage from said encapsulates and provide long lasting scent benefit on fabrics.
It was surprisingly found that the specific composition of the present invention overcame these problems.